thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ava Marie Hills
DO NOT USE THIS TRIBUTE IN ANY WAY, THIS IS HUNGERRGAMESSFREAK'S FIRST EVER TRIBUTE WHICH TOOK 2 HOURS TO MAKE IN TOTAL. DO NOT USE THIS, I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH. '' '''Name: '''Ava Marie Hills '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''7 '''Age: '''16 '''Weapon: '''Axes '''Appearance: '''Ava Hills has blonde hair with chestnut brown underneath, (does that mean sense? o.o). Ava has deep, grey eyes, described to be lifeless and dull. Ava likes wearing her hair down or in a braid. You can usually see her wearing 1 or more bracelets, as they have a special meaning to them (Go to backstory to find out more). But there is one special gold bracelet, that she loves so much (again, backstory). '''Strengths/Skills: '''Ava is very good at climbing trees, even if they are very slippery, Ava is amazing at identifying plants, from the help from her sister. She also uses her knowledge to outwit the other players, again with the help of her sister. '''Weakness(es): '''Ava is not a nice girl, really. She tends to be commanding and frightening to the other players and she comes off as mean because of the words she uses, which will make it harder to gain sponsors. Ava also gets attached to people too easily, and she does not get over quickly if something.. bad, happens to them. Ava hates the water, something traumatizing happened in there (see backstory), so she tends to avoid it which could be a weakness. '''Personality: '''Ava is overall seen as mean, aggresive and mainly just a horribe girl, but if you know her she is kind, loving, nurturing and would do anything to save someone close to her, even if it means dying. '''Interview Angle: '''Ava, during the interview, will come off as rude and ready to fight. She is mad that she is coming in to the games, not upset. Ava WILL shout to all the ugly Capitol people in the background, she will cuss, she will stay in an unpleasent expression on her face. She hates The Capitol, she hates The Hunger Games, she frickin wants to get out of the arena. Nobody deserves this, not even The Capitol children! She hates all of this crap. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Ava will look at her opponents and find out if they are weak or strong, she can easily see their appearance and she can see the expression they have on their face, the way they are standing, etc. Ava will run to get an axe (throwing knives optional) and she will run to get a bag. She wont kill, she'll make a run for it on to higher ground. She'll hear the cannons boom. '''Games Strategy: '''On the first day she'll find a safe place to sleep and she'll sleep there for a while, on the second day she will open up the bag if she gets one and she'll use the supplies wisely in there. She '''might go hunting for water but she needs to know no career is near. On the third day she will start to get an ally and kill. (More infomartion on who she would want to ally with in alliance). With her ally they will try to build a trap (a rope trap maybe, like the one that captured Rue? omg I'm so evil ;c). If there is a feast she will watch from a distance and look to see if anybody is there, if nobody is, yet, she'll run to get her bag and run back, if she gets attacked she'll push them off by lifting up her knees or any part of her body (just to get them to get off, hopefully her arm) and she'll kill them with an axe and run back. If she and one other person are the last people standing she'll get her axe and glare at them, she hopes to do this at night. She doesn't want to kill anybody on the last days as she wants the other person to kill as many people she'd like, and Ava will sit in a tree from a distance. When it is night, she'll pounce on them, using her axe to battle. Token: '''A special gold bracelet she is in love with, from her mother. '''Height: '''5'4 '''Fears: '''Ava is afraid of dying, overall. She wants to come back for her district and bring pride. Ava is also afraid of loving someone and getting too attached (backstory), Ava also is afraid of being betrayed, as this has happened to her before and she felt she could not trust anyone. '''Alliance: '''Ava would love to ally with one of the younger tributes, (12 - 14), she feels that she could help them survive the games, or at least, be alive for another day. She '''knows '''that they are at a disadvantage, she wants to let The Capitol know that she is not afraid to rebel, she is not afraid to make sure that those children come out, alive. If not someone younger, she will ally with someone that did not kill her when they had the chance~ Backstory Ava Marie Hills was a happy child, but then when she was 6, something horrible happened. While Ava was at school, there had been an alarm that there was an accident at the forest. Ava didn't listen to anyone, she was frozen in fear, she couldn't help anybody in that forest, nobody could help her. As almost all of the classes parents came to pick them up, Avas' parents, did not. She ran to her big sister Jonie, crying so hard. 'What was this cruel world? Why did I have to live in this horrible place?' She thought. 'This is not how it's supposed to go! The little girl is supposed to be happy with her parents, happy with her family, eating around the dinner table the food that they had bought, getting gifts for the little girls birthday!' Ava couldn't do anything to save them. She attended their funeral about 2 weeks after their death and her sister, herself, her aunt and Ava's uncle were the only ones who could come. She cried in to her auntie's silk pink shirt that she got when she went to the market. When she was 10 years old she went with her sister (who was now 15) to the reaping, she didn't like the reaping, being terrified if her sister got reaped was not a happy thing. As Ava waited for them to announce the name she breathed in deeply, thinking of the forest which made her even more terrified so she decided to think of when her mom and dad picked her up from school, the smile on Ava's face. "Jonie Hills!" The name was so clear. Who is that again? Ava's eyes widened, she started to cry so hard. "JONIE, NO, JONIE, JONIE, JONIE, NO! JONIE, PLEASE!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. "JONIE, JONIE!" Jonie looked to her when she was on the podium, putting a finger to her mouth to say 'shhh.' The peacekeepers kept her back from running to the podium. Soon she shut up, because Jonie told her to. Ava gasped for air, she didn't know what to do. She was all alone, nobody to save her now. Nobody to love. Ava ran to Jonie to say goodbye, "Jonie?" she let out. Jonie kneeled down, "yes?" Ava started to cry in her lap. "Jonie, please win. Win for me! Win for us! Win for district 7!" She said in to lap. Jonie hugged her tightly. "Of course, I will win. I wont let The Capitol enjoy my death." She breathed in and out. "Jonie, you can hunt. You know how to climb trees, you can run fast, you can hide." she said, reasurring herself. "Of course." Those were the last words Jonie could say to her before she went in to the arena. Days passed, Ava watched her on TV, terrified every time she got attacked, but she managed to fight them off. But something happened, Jonie was in a lake, collecting some water when the careers came. "Oh looky here! It's Jonie the big sissy!!" They teased her. Ava got angry, wanting to break the T.V. "DON'T DIE JONIE!" Ava yelled. "Don't." The careers ran to her and stabbed her in the leg, Jonie let out a scream. "JONIE!" Ava screamed so loudly. The careers left, leaving her to rot. Jonie cried, she didn't die just yet but she looked to the screen and smiled, putting a finger to her mouth, telling her to shut up. Ava did shut up. Jonie ended up surviving The Hunger Games, she don't like the term, 'winning.' But Ava over the time was diagonosed as bipolar and other mental disorders, but she stayed strong. When Ava was 16 and Jonie was 21, she got reaped.... ''DO NOT, IN ANY WAY DO NOT USE THIS TRIBUTE. THIS TOOK AROUND 2 HOURS TO TYPE AND DO LUNAII, ANIME AND REAL LIFE PICS. THIS IS HUNGERRGAMESSFREAK'S FIRST TRIBUTE. I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH, DO NOT USE THIS. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 7 Category:16 year olds Category:Hungerrgamessfreak's Tributes Category:Reaped